


Pitchers and catchers report

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Bawson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: Pitchers and catchers are reporting and I still check for new works here. :)





	Pitchers and catchers report

**Author's Note:**

> Pitchers and catchers are reporting and I still check for new works here. :)

Mike didn’t sell his spring training condo last year because he didn’t want to send any signals in the spring that he knew he was done. 

If they had won it all last year he might have even come back to try one more time, mainly from the dugout, but still. 

He was grateful he still had it. Ginny had loved the neighborhood when she came over for dinners last year, the neighborhood was gated and she felt comfortable running without security even in the middle of the day. 

After Mike had announced his retirement, and she’d started speaking to him again, she’d asked about renting it this spring. 

It looked different now. She’d discovered that you could make anything feel like home with wonderful sheets so his former bedroom had hundreds more threads per square inch. 

The bathroom was more feminine but it was basically the same place. 

He had come down with her. It had been too many years of February arrivals to just ... stop. 

He had helped her get settled. The fidgety little repairs he never cared about got done as he rediscovered them with her. 

It was time for pitchers and catchers to report to spring training. He paced while she went to work. He cooked when she got home. He listened to the first day stories and watched how she moved her arm. 

He gave her a massage and then they got carried away. 

He drove Ginny in the second day, he said hello to everyone but made a hasty exit. He stopped and bought flowers on the way back to the condo. He signed an autograph for a busty fan but wouldn’t sign her tits when she asked. 

He had a beer open for Ginny when she walked in the door. They went for a swim and then they got carried away. 

He watched as she went to practice the next day. He sent a dumb flirty text. She sent a cleavage shot back. He met her for lunch and they got carried away. 

Happy Spring Training.


End file.
